sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mobius Pokémon League
The Mobius Pokemon League is the unofficial Pokemon League of the Planet Mobius. Like all Pokemon Leagues, it has a champion and 4 Elites. Unlike the normal Elite 4, none of them need a specific theme. Rules #The Champion or a higher spot on the Elite 4 can be taken if a player beats the current champion's owner on Pokemon Showdown. #The battles may take place on an RP Page or in chat, however a much more fair thing to do is use Pokemon Showdown, and it is recommended that you use that. #HACKMONS ARE NOT ALLOWED, UNLESS BOTH BATTLERS WISH TO BATTLE USING THEM. #Mobius League will be closed December 1st - February 31st for Winter Break. Trainers from the league can still battle, however it will not be official. The Elite Champion Connor the Wolf Infernape (Zuko) - Close Combat, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Mach Punch Sceptile (Sabre) - Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Swords Dance, Dragon Pulse Swampert (Poseiden) - Superpower, Surf, Earthquake, Hidden Power (Fire) Salamence (Salamenace) - Hidden Power (Flying), Dragon Claw, Earthquake, Rock Slide Nidoking (Baragon) - Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Sludge Wave, Earthquake Zangoose (Kratos) - Shadow Claw, Close Combat, Ice Punch, Swords Dance Elite Member #4 Clementine Lé Rosemont Jirachi - Doom Desire, Meteor Mash, Draco Meteor and Substitute Torkoal - Lava Plume, Shell Smash, Earthquake and Eruption Mega Absol - Perish Song, Mean Look, Snarl and Shadow Claw Cradily - Hyper Beam, Double Team, Sandstorm and Mega Drain Carracosta - Hydro Pump, Iron Defense, Earth Power and Iron Tail Swellow- Brave Bird, Giga Impact, Roost and Sky Attack Elite Member #3 Rixon the Echidna Darkrai (Darkness) - Dark Void, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Last Resort Infernape (Flame) - Solar Beam, Fire Blast, Blast Burn, Flare Blitz Gallade - Close Comabt, Giga Impact, Strength, Fire Punch Gengar - Pain Split, Destiny Bond, Psychic, Thunder Sceptile - Leaf Storm, Focus Blast, Dragon Pulse, Energy Ball Gliscor - Earthquake, Brick Break, Iron Tail, Stone Edge Elite Member #2 Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Shiny Typhlosion (Flare) - Eruption, Hidden Power, Focus Blast, Fire Blast Swampert (Hydro) - Earthquake, Waterfall, Ice Punch, Superpower Serperior (Cutter) - Leaf Storm, Hidden Power Ice, Substitute, Glare Staraptor - Brave Bird, Close Combat, Return, U-Turn Tyranitar (Prism) - Stealth Rock, Payback, Superpower, Stone Edge Raichu (Jacob) - Thunderbolt, Hidden Power Ice, Focus Blast, Volt Switch Elite Member #1 Iron Minerzone Whimsicott - Substitute, Leech Seed, Stun Spore, Encore Dragonite - Substitute, Earthquake, Dragon Tail, Roost Shiny Heatran - Torment, Substitute, Lava Plume, Protect Breloom - Spore, Substitute, Focus Punch, Seed Bomb Golem - Stealth Rock, Iron Head, Body Slam, Earthquake Sableye - Will-O-Wisp, Toxic, Taunt, Substitute Gym Leaders Gym Leader #8 Ion the Hedgehog Psychic Gym Leader Gothitelle - Psychic, Payback, Dream Eater, Double Team Gallade - Double Team, Brick Break, Calm Mind, Focus Punch Sigilyph - Aerial Ace, Acrobatics, Psyshock, Psychic Espeon - Psybeam, Hyper Beam, Zen Headbutt, Synchronoise Alakazam - Psybeam, Dream Eater, Psychic, Double Team Swoobat - Fly, Psybeam, Stored Power, Dream Eater Gym Leader #7 Gym Leader #6 Matrix the Hedgehog Electric Gym Leader Jolteon - Charge Beam, Substitute, Heal Bell, Discharge Electrive - Earthquake, Wild Charge, Cross Chop, Ice Punch Magnezone - Magnet Rise, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Substitute Galvantula - Bug Buzz, Thunder, Volt Switch, Giga Drain Luxray - Superpower, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Crunch Manectric - Thunderbolt, Volt Switch, Overheat, Flamethrower Gym Leader #5 Gym Leader #4 Gym Leader #3 Gym Leader #2 Gym Leader #1 Jet the Dark Dark Gym Leader Mightyena - Crunch, Strength, Fire Fang, Embargo Weavile - Ice Punch, Night Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace Houndoom - Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Thunder Fang, Overheat Bisharp - Psycho Cut, Stealth Rock, Iron Head, Stone Edge Honchkrow - Drill Peck, Night Slash, Steel Wing, Confuse Ray Hydregion - Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Acrobatics, Dark Pulse History The League was started by Connor the Wolf in an attempt to usurp Ocean of the White Water League from its throne of top - and only - Pokemon League in Mobius. Clementine, an elite four member, defeated the elite four and Champion in Unova, and is the niece of a Professor there. The Professor saw an opening, offered her name, and after watching a few battles, Connor agreed she was right for the spot. Battle RP For non-Showdowners Battle Themes Category:Pokémon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Pokémon Leagues